


Silence - is golden!

by Masian (salable_mystic)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/Masian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas again and the guys get to spend a weekend together. Just a little happy feel-good fic. If it makes you smile, my work is done :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence - is golden!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't know the guys, don't actually think they're in a relationship. It's like, a parallel universe or something in here.

Something was wrong with Orlando. Viggo was quite sure of this, and every indicator he had been getting in the last couple of minutes quite confirmed that fact. Yes, something was definitely quite wrong with Orlando. For eccentric as Orlando might be - though Orlando would now undoubtedly argue that all his eccentricity was only in self-defence, for how else to stay sane when sharing his life with someone as eccentric as Viggo - it wasn't usual for him to walk through the living room, tearing at his hair and making gagging noises.

Viggo would be more worried about Orlando's health if Orlando had not taken the time from gagging to quickly wink at him when he had poked his head into the room to investigate the source of the strange sounds that were suddely reverberating through Orlando's flat in London, where they were spending some of the Christmas season together.

So he just watched Orlando's antics with amusement, sure that Orlando would eventually let him in on whatever was going through his mind at the time.

Orlando made the circuit of the room twice more, Sidi bouncing excitedly behind him, before he stopped in front of Viggo, a woebegone expression on his face, his hands still tangled in his hair.

He blinked at Viggo with the most artificial and helpless look on his face imaginable, and Viggo surpressed a laugh to dutifully ask him, "What's wrong, love?"

Orlando's eyes were sparkling with mischief, but the little-boy-lost-and-nauseous look remined firmly on his face.

"My brain has fried, Viggo. Millions of braincells commiting suicide, one after the other after the other after the other after the other ... crouching down in little sorry heaps and a countdown starting over their heads, like in that computer game Sam played when she was a lot younger. Like Lemmings to the cliff. All dying, dying ..."

"Now, Orlando, you know that the Lemmings thing is only a myth, right? And whatever happened to bring this on?"

Orlando had a hard time staying serious by now, but he managed, "They did it AGAIN, Viggo. Why the hell didn't you stop me?"

Viggo frowned, "stop you from doing what?"

"From switching on the radio, of course. I told you that my brain would implode if I had to listen to that awful Christmas song One More Time! And you left me in here, wandering off into the kitchen, not caring what cruel fate might befall me ... aagghh."

Viggo couldn't help it, he had to laugh, and it only took a couple of moment for Orlando to join him in chuckling, no longer able to stay serious.

Viggo leaned in and gave Orlando a quick kiss on the nose, a huge smile on his face, "And here I though you were practicing for a "Mutant Zombie Monsters take over London" movie."

"Nah, I turned that script down," Orlando replied so offhandedly that Viggo fell for it and looked at him in astonishment.

Orlando laughed at Viggo’s look of astonishment, "Ha! Gotcha, old man!"

"Ohh, Orlando!" Viggo growled, grinning, "You know it's not nice to lead people on like that."

"It isn't?" Orlando replied, the innocent look on his face belied by the sparkle in his eyes.

Viggo shook his head. "No … . Hey - wanna make it up to me?" He smirked and waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, grinning.

Orlando laughed, "Not even trying to go for subtle, are you?" He reached out to run his hand along the button line on Viggo's flanel shirt, his fingers teasing and sliding in to caress the skin.

Viggo shivered at the touch and reached out to return the caress, running his hand up and down Orlando's bare arm softly, "Should I be?"

Orlando leaned in, wrapping his other hand around Viggo's head, and firmly guided their heads clother together. One of the things he loved about being with Viggo was that they were both so familiar with each other. Their love was familiar, firm, comfortable. Still hot and exciting and new, but whereas he would have worried about Viggo's reaction to some of the things he had said just now years ago, now they both knew each other so well that they knew almost instinctively what the other one meant.

Viggo closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Orlando more tightly, their mouths moving together in a teasing kiss.

When they broke apart they were both panting and it took Orlando a bit to remember where their conversation had stopped. When he did, he replied, "Nah, time for being suptle when we are both out in public again."

Viggo smiled, Orlando could feel it against his cheek, "Oh, so you don't want me to do this in public?" He nibbled at Orlando's ear and kissed his way down his neck, pausing to lick the spot that always, always made Orlando moan and shudder.

It did this time, too, and Orlando's reply was rather breathless - "I wouldn't mind, but my reaction if you keep it up might be rather, ah, embarrassing?"

"Oh yeah? And whay would that reaction be?" Viggo murmured, in between kissing Orlando's neck and tugging the neckline of Orlando's shirt down so he could reach more of his collarbone.

"Tease!" Orlando moaned, "You know what my reaction would be."

Viggo hummed against his skin, the vibration dragging a deep guttural moan out of Orlando, who had thrown his head back to give Viggo greater access. "Actually, I do, you know?"

"Do what?" Clearly, Orlando was beyond following a conversation, Viggo noted with a chuckle and attacked Orlando's chest with more zeal, tugging the shirt out of Orlando's trousers and moving it up to bunch under his shoulders, so he had free access to his chest.

"I do know what your reaction would be."

"Oh yeah?"

Viggo tugged the t-shirt over an unresisiting Orlando's head, whose eyes were wide with arrousal. He looked so tempting that Viggo had to kiss him again, and so he did.

When the kiss ended they were both panting harshly and Viggo himself had a hard time remembering that they had been talking at all, much less what about. Orlando had managed to undo all of the buttons on his shirt, Viggo noted, and so he quickly shrugged out of it.

Panting, he said, "I think I could make you come in your pants, doing nothing but kiss your neck."

Orlando moaned at the words, and at Viggo's renewed caresses to his chest, "Yeah."

"Yeah? No denying it?"

Orlando shook his head jerkily, most of his attention occupied with opening Viggo's trousers, "We both know it's true."

Viggo moaned at the sensation of Orlando's fingers on his midrift, of the rough cotton of his jeans moving against his arousal, "Indeed."

Orlando had managed to open Viggo's trousers and moved his hand inside, making Viggo shiver and moan and clutch Orlando tightly, "I'd rather come somewhere else than in my pants, though."

Viggo leaned in again and took Orlando's mouth in an urgent kiss, their tongues duelling in the space between them, and both their hands busy tucking the clothes of the other one off. They held each other tightly while they stepped out of the rest of their clothes - not that those were too many, anyway, neither one having bothered with socks when they got up earlier - and then Viggo took Orlando's hand and tugged him to the living room couch.

"I can think of better places for you to come than in your trousers, too, elf boy." he whisperered against Orlando's ear as he guided him down on the couch, "Like deep inside of me, for one."

Orlando could only moan at the picture those words painted for him and at the hand that slid along his cock in time with the suggestion. "Oh, yeeeah," he finally muttered breathlessly.

Viggo smiled but moved out of the tangle their arms and legs were on the couch. He leaned over to the living room table and grab the remote control for the stereo, switched it off with a quick flick.

Orlando looked at him with a confused look on his face.

Viggo smiled and kissed him tenderly, then whispered with a smile, "Now, while I love you deeply, I must admit that I would find it rather off-putting if you started to make retching noises in the middle of fucking me, just because 'Last Christmas' happened to be on the radio again."

Orlando laughed and tugged Viggo's head down so he could kiss him. "No retching noises during sex, I promise."

"Good to know..." Viggo smiled and leaned into the kiss.

  
THE END


End file.
